


Let In

by FlyingShibaInu



Series: Doing the Right Things are Willing Victims [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I don't know, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Shinjiro invites Chidori to his house. Animal movies. Sleeping on the floor. And she thinks.





	Let In

Chidori never considered Shinjiro as a friend. At first, he was someone Takaya decided she should keep an eye on, and then he was someone who had enough to exchange for the suppressants. Now he was the person she needed to collect the payment from and give the pills to.

When Shinjiro invited her to his house, she was mildly surprised.

Shinjiro's house was more like an abandoned building, barely functioning but enough to give him a roof above his head. All back alley buildings were like that. Electricity and water were free the same way Strega didn't have to pay the bills for their hideout, all thanks to Jin's hacking skills. Of course, Shinjiro had to pay with some information and some money. It was worth it so he didn't complain.

She already knew about his house. It's just that, Chidori was surprised he even let someone in at all. He didn't let his former teammates in, even the one yelling Shinji again and again. He had stayed mostly hidden for almost three months now.

Chidori followed Shinjiro along the street. There weren't many people outside, they would be in their houses with their families, decorating their homes with lights. Family gatherings, fireplace, snow and grey sky and cheery songs from the mall. She wondered if Shinjiro wanted to do all that, but both of them had plans today and no plan to celebrate, as for now it was just another day.

She stepped into his house and Shinjiro closed the door.

The inside was clean and tidy, unlike the narrow alley. It was a different world and Chidori was glad she was allowed in here. There was a box of his belongings on his desk and his bed was in the corner. The kitchen was clean and seemed to be regularly used. She had to admit, this place was better than Strega's hideout. It even had a TV.

Shinjiro inserted the disk and sat next to her, on the floor a few meters from the TV. They watched the animal documentary in silence. It was tragic, she could see that. Dogs and dogs and hunger and death. She thought movies were for people to entertain themselves. Why would there be this kind of content, she never knew.

As the credits rolled, Chidori heard a choked sob to her right.

Chidori assured him that it was a work of fiction. Nothing in the movie had happened as far as they knew. She added the harsh truth that it could happen somewhere in the world. There was always a possibility… If the quiet whimper wouldn't stop soon, she could step away and give him a minute to collect himself.

After Shinjiro had calmed down, the next problem was how they would spend the night. He offered the bed to her which she refused. He said he was used to sleeping on the floor. She, too, was used to sleeping on the floor. And it's settled that they both sleep on the floor.

The floor was not too cold and the thin blanket was more than enough. Shinjiro was asleep, she noticed, and his face was more relaxed than he had ever been these three months. His beanie had fallen off not too far from his head.

Chidori reached forward, placed her hand on his head, and caught a fringe of his hair with her thumb and index fingers. Then she ran her fingers through his hair, letting her nails traced on his scalp. His hair was softer than she had expected. There were many unexpected things about this man, such as his kind nature hidden in a rough persona, or a motherly side behind the badass look. Chidori was never one to assume things, so she wasn't too surprised. But she knew many people would be if they learned more about him.

Chidori suspected that he took the pill this evening or else he wouldn't be so relaxed. His body was cold and she wished Medea could lend him the flame and the warmth and maybe he might feel slightly better. Talk about Medea, she could tell that he was sleeping soundly and wouldn't wake up soon. Still, Chidori was invading his personal space. He didn't let anyone in easily and she doubted she would get the privilege even if she started calling him Shinji too.

She withdrew her hand and placed it back on the floor. Medea was right. He's still deep asleep and she would never want to disturb that. He had not relaxed at all these months. She didn't get why she noticed so many things about him, but maybe it's because Shinjiro was someone Takaya decided she should keep an eye on, so she noticed the little things like how he was breathing in and out and he seemed so peaceful.

Chidori never considered Shinjiro as a friend, but right now she would keep looking at him for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [I'm here on tumblr!](https://tsukireicc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
